ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Brandon's Return
Ghost Brandon's Return is the 37th episode of the show, Brandon 10 Plot In a cave, the Mutanted Wildpup is working on his machine. Soon the beam teleports him to a cargo bay where the vine alien awaits. The Machine is then loaded onto the ship and they take off to an unknown location. At the unknown location, the humunoid figure awaits at a window staring at the ship with his glowing eyes and tells himself about the return of his master. It is then reveled that the Unknown Location was a space center when Brandon 10 along with other people drive up to it in a tour bus. Brandon then gets off the bus and heads for the space center. A guard then appears eating a sandwich asking for his purpose here. The tour guide tells the guard that they are only visitors and they all proceed inside. The sence zooms out to the vine alien in a tree staring down at the visitors and dashing off. The visitors then enter a room and are asked to split into groups. Brandon's group heads to the training room, the similauaion room, the storage and then the lauch pad. The groups then recive a lunch break and to continue the tour. While eating his lunch, Brandon belives he had seen something which had been the wildpup mutant. Runing past it, the wildpup causes the lights to out out and the tour then begins to end. The Wildpup then enters the traing room to attack Brandon. Brandon surprized to see him beliving he had defeated him at the village, transforms into XLR8 and manges to escape to wildpup. Brandon then investagates the space center for reasons why the wildpup has returned here. Brandon then encounters the vine alien near the stoarge and transfroms into Slime Shot instead of Benmummy. The Acid then melts off the alien's vines and he retreats. Brandon is now even more suspenseous which then concerns the humunoid figure. Brandon then enters the lab and the lights are blinking on and off. Some of the experimenting supplies are messed up while others seemed to be just used. Brandon is then thinking while standing next to a table with chemicals and scientic research on it. The humunoid figure appears behind him and is about it smash him when he douge rolls out of the way. Brandon then says he saw his shadow and transforms into Ro-Warasaur. The big muselucler scientist seemed invernable but then transforms into a big electronic alien who is super smart. Ro-Warasaur seems to be beat but then gets the upper hand. The electronic alien named Dr.Stein then says that when his master awakens he shall be the one to suffer but is then thrown against a board. The Mutant Wildpup and Vine Alien then come and attack Ro-Warasaur together while Dr.Stein gets the machine ready. Soon Ro-Warasaur defeats the mutanted aliens and goes after Dr.Stein but it is too late as his machine powers up and generates energy that forms a wormhole to a "cloudy planet". Dr.Stein then blasts electic energy into the wormhole and the machine recreates Ghost Brandon. [[Ghosts Be Gone|'''to be Continued . . . '﻿'']] Major Events *Ghost Brandon returns from his death *All the Mutanted Aliens appear Characters *Brandon 10 *Visitors *Tour Guide *Guard Aliens Used *XLR8 *Slime Shot(selected alien was Benmummy) *Ro-Warasaur Villains *Ghost Brandon *Mutanted Wildpup *Mutanted Vine Creature/Ampri/Wildvine *Mutanted Lighting Alien/Dr.Stein Trivia *This is the 1st 2-part episode of Brandon 10 *This is the 2nd episode where Brandon goes somewhere with a bunch of people; the 1st is Ocean Land *A New Villain Arises(Dr.Stein/Lighting Alien) Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes